phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Elementar, Minha Cara Stacy/Transcrição
(A cena se abre a noite na casa de Reginald Fletcher e Winifred Fletcher na Inglaterra) Reginald: (para Phineas e Ferb) Meninos, estão gostando da sua viagem à Inglaterra? Phineas: Ah sim, vovô! Até aprendemos a como usar sapê de verdade. Reginald: Ah, é muito bom saber. (ri com Phineas) Essa foi boa. Candace e Stacy: (gemido) Stacy: Nós não temos nada para fazer. Candace: Nadinha pra gente fazer. Winifred: Como? Por que que vocês não leem minha velha coleção de livros do Sherlock Holmes? Eu tenho a coleção inteirinha aqui. Stacy: Puxa. Obrigada, senhora Fletcher. Wikifred: O jantar é às 19. 7 da noite pra quem não sabe. Candace: É, sei, ler. É o que eles faziam antes de inventar a diversão. Winifred: Eu ouvi isso. Candace: Bom, é melhor do que nada. (começa a ler o livro) Hmm? Hmm... hmm.. hmm. (Na manhã seguinte) Lawrence: Muito bem, estão todos prontos? Nós vamos levar vocês crianças para ver o Olho de Londres. Phineas: O que é isso? Lawrence: Essa é uma das maiores rodas-gigantes de todo o universo. Phineas: Maneiro! Lawrence: (para Candace e Stacy) Meninas, estão prontas? Candace: (ainda lendo o livro e cansada) Já vai. Tô quase acabando. Lawrence: Vocês não dormiram a noite toda para terminar esse livro? Candace: Não, não. Nós terminamos a coleção inteira. Winifred: Antes de inventarem a diversão, estou vendo. Phineas: Ué, cadê o Perry? (Perry aparece deitado perto do relógio de pêndulo) Phineas: Ah, aí está ele. Reginald: (para Perry) Até mais tarde, meu velho. Comporte-se. (Todos saem de casa. Perry se transforma em Agente P) Doo be doo be doo ba, doo be doo be doo ba Doo be doo be doo ba Perry! (Perry entra no relógio de pêndulo e sai em uma salinha com uma tv e uma poltrona) (som de violino) Major Monograma: (na TV) Bom dia Agente P. Doofenshmirtz está armanda alguma aqui na Inglaterra, e depois da sua última missão em Londres, nós tivemos um probleminha com o sindicato dos espiões ingleses. Por isso vai se juntar a você o Agente 000 (000 aparece e se senta em uma poltrona ao lado da de Perry) E vai se juntar a mim a bela Inspetora Initials. (Initials divide a tela com Monograma) Inspetora Initials: 000, você e o Agente P vão se encarregar da mesma missão de deter o doutor Doofenshmirtz. Agente 000: Notaram que esse homem é um ornitorrinco? Inspetora Initials: Eles são americanos, 000. Agradeça por ser um mamífero. Major Monograma: Ooh! Uau! Ei, vá detê-lo Agente P. Agente 000: O quê? Só isso? Sem arquivos, sem localização, sem contatos? Que espécie de missão é essa? Major Monograma: Foi suficiente para um mamífero. Inspetora Initials: Ooh! Miau! (No centro de Londres) Reginald: (dentro do carro) Pessoal, tenham um dia esplêndido em Londres. (som de música irlandesa) Voltaremos à noite depois do Festival Internacional de Comida Irlandesa. Lawrence: (dentro do carro) Olha, são 29 pratos diferentes. Reginald: Tchau! (saem com o carro) Linda: Tomem seus ingressos para o Olho de Londres. E entrem logo na fila, por que parece que já está grande. (música de parque) Voltamos para pegar vocês depois. Tchau, crianças. Winifred: Divirtam-se. (Linda e Winifred saem de cena) Todos exceto Ferb: Tchau! Phineas: Candace, escuta. Eu e o Ferb encontramos vocês mais tarde. Tchauzinho. (Phineas e Ferb saem de cena) Stacy: Tchau gente! (para Candace)''Ei, vamos fazer compras! '''Candace:' Você viu isso? Até na Inglaterra meus irmãos tem um esquema planejado. Stacy: Como você sabe? Candace: Não é preciso ser Sherlock Holmes pra... Ooh! Stacy, já sei. O que nós aprendemos ficando a noite toda acordadas? Quem é o rei dos desmascaradores? Stacy: Sherlock Holmes? Candace: É! E talvez eu possa desmascarar os meninos de uma vez por todas se usar o método de dedução do Sherlock. Vem, vai ser legal. Você pode ser o doutor Watson. (Agente 000 e Perry apertados no Jato-Anfíbio) Agente 000: Desiste. Vamos no meu carro. (música de ação) Agente 000: É isso que se chama de carro. Ele tem absolutamente tudo. Radar, sonar sub-atônico, sistema de respostas de partícula nuclear e um MP3. (Perry aperta em um botão do carro) Não toque nisso é uma... (Agente 000 é lançado para fora do carro. O carro para e ele volta caminhando) Suponho que você tenha achado isso engraçado. (O carro sai cantando pneu) (A cena corta para Candace e Stacy caminhando na rua) Candace: Usando a dedução Sherlockiana estamos a um passo do a frente deles. Ligamos pra mamãe e finalmente estamos... Stacy?(Stacy para de andar em frente a uma sapataria) Stacy: Uma sapataria. Candace: Tem que se concentrar. Stacy: Ah desculpa, desculpa. Me distraí ali. Sabe como é, Londres, lojas bacanas, compras... Candace: (Phineas e Ferb entram numa loja de autopeças) Olha lá eles! Por que eles estão entrando em uma loja de autopeças? Muito bem, Watson. É aqui que começa a dedução. Ou eles compraram uma frota de automóveis e precisam de um monte de pecinhas, ou estão comprando óleo de motor pro robô gigante deles! O que acha Stacy? Stacy? Stacy: (Stacy aparece com varias bolsas cheias de compras) Que é? (No esconderijo de Doofenshmirtz, Perry e o Agente 000 aparecem em cena) Doofenshmirtz: Perry, o Ornitorrinco! (música de suspense) Quem é esse seu amiguinho aí? Agente 000: Eu sou o Agente 000 do serviço secreto de sua majestade. Doofenshmirtz: Agente 000? Não deveria ser Tripo Zero? Agente 000: Não, não é assim que se fala. Doofenshmirtz: São três zeros, não são? Agente 000: Mas se fala zero zero zero. Doofenshmirtz: Ele é P, você é OOO, então juntos a gente lê... Agente 000: Não é a letra O, são três zeros, entendeu?! Doofenshmirtz: Eu só ia dizer "OOOP". Parece que alguém ficou nervoso. (aciona a armadilha) Queira me desculpar, as armadilhas são tamanho ornitorrinco. Agente 000: E isso aqui em cima, então? (a cena se abre e mostra um turbo gigante) (música de suspense) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, isso? Eu estou envelhecendo e é cada vez mais difícil ver meus números de relógio de pulso. Por isso, eu vou lançar o Big Ben no espaço e transportar pelo ar até a Área dos Três Estados. La la la la la, olha eu aqui, la la la la la, eu acordo e quero saber que horas são. Sim, eu sou um gênio! Agente 000: (decepcionado) Então esse é todo o seu plano? Doofenshmirtz: Bom, basicamente é. O que você acha? Agente 000: (para Perry) Eu estou num programa de pegadinha? (para Doof) Você não pensou simplesmente em comprar um relógio maior? Ou um relógio de parede? Doofenshmirtz: Sim, mas aí eu teria que ir até a loja, procurar uma vaga para o carro, e teria que escolher entre dúzias de modelos e... seria tão trabalhoso. Assim fica bem menos complicado. (No centro de Londres) Candace: Vem, Watson. (Candace e Stacy entram na loja de autopeças) Candace: (para o funcionário) Com licença, senhor. Estes dois garotos estiveram aqui hoje? (mostra uma foto) Funcionário: Os dois adentraram no estabelecimento, tiveram discrepâncias de opiniões, depois foram atrás, arrebataram uns trajes meio inúteis... Ah, não são um tanto tenros para empreitada? Candace: Stacy? Stacy: (com um livro) Estou pesquisando. Ah, ele disse: "Levaram umas velharias lá dos fundos e... não são meio jovens pra fazer isso?". Candace: São, são eles sim. (Nos fundos) Candace: Aham! Está cheio de pistas aqui. Hmm... Olha essas formas circulares na terra. E o leve cheiro de borracha no ar. Puxa vida Stacy o que pode ser isso? Stacy: Uh, "Pneus Grátis"? Candace: Talvez, talvez sim. Precisamos de mais pistas. Stacy: (bufa) (Música: Elementar) Nós temos pistas a rever Um mistério a resolver Isso é elementar Entre o falso e o verdadeiro Desvendar o caso inteiro Isso é elementar O que é fato? O que é ficção? Isso é elementar Com meu olhar particular Pela lente de aumento Vou chegar a uma dedução Isso é elementar Elementar isso é É sim, isso é elementar Elementar isso é Isso é elementar Candace: Stacy, acho que estou perto de descobrir. (No esconderijo de Doof) Doofenshmirtz: Eu vou subir até o topo da torre. Eu garanto que vocês dois juntos vão ver o que é tempo quente. (risada maligna) (sai de cena) Agente 000: Não se preocupe Agente P, vou tirar nós dois aqui antes que percebam (aciona um laser do relógio) (No centro de Londres) Candace: Olha eles! (Phineas e Ferb entram num táxi que sai. Um caderno cai no chão.) Candace: Deixaram cair um caderninho. A página está rasgada, mas aqui diz: "Para a big competição, 1600 Água". A última pista! Vai haver uma big competição na rua Água número 1600. (Correndo) Eu tenho que ligar pra mamãe. (No celular) E é por isso que você tem que à rua Água 1600. (Chega na rua) Ahn? Não entendi, pense que tivesse descoberto. Linda: (No celular) Alô? Alô? Candace, ainda está aí? Candace: Ah desculpa mãe, esquece tudo que eu disse. Linda: Tudo bem, filha. Winifred: Lembre-se, não lanche. O jantar sai às 7 horas. Candace: Tá, tá bom. Até mais tarde. (desliga o celular) E se 1600 não for um lugar, mas sim um horário? Stacy: Eu não tive essa impressão. Candace: Ah "impressão"! Stacy você é um gênio. Não lembra nas histórias do Sherlock que eles riscavam no papel um lápis para marcar uma impressão? Ora, se o meu palpite estiver certo: "Para fazer hoje, Big Ben, competição de esqui na água do Tâmisa às 16:00h". Stacy, 16:00 horas é 4:00 da tarde, quer dizer agora. Vamos! (Saem correndo) (No esconderijo de Doofenshmirtz) Agente 000: Só falta mais alguns minutos. (Perry arremessa um tijolo no controle do inator e a armadilha se abre) Agente 000: Au! Consegui, ainda bem que tenho laser no relógio. Doofenshmirtz foi pela escada, mas se fizermos o caminho pelo mecanismo interno do relógio, ele não vai nos ver chegando. (Ele faz o caminho por dentro do relógio) (Perry pega o elevador) (Em frente ao Big Ben, ao Olho de Londres e ao Rio Tâmisa) Stacy: Uau! Candace, você é incrível! Você descobriu o enigma. Candace: É, acho que descobri. E agora eles estão fritos! (No toboágua) Phineas: Próximo. (Uma criança é levada até o topo do toboágua) Menino 1: Legal! Candace: Phineas! Phineas: Oi meninas. Gostaram? Candace: Eu logo vi que estavam aprontando alguma. Os pneus, a estrutura... tá isso eu entendi, mas por que o abacaxi? Phineas: Ah, é para o Ferb, ele tava com fome. Candace: Ah tá. E a manteiga também. Phineas: Não, não. Tá usando pra dar velocidade. (Corta pra Ferb prestes a se lançar no toboágua. Ele se lança e toca uma música. Pára no Olho do Londres.) Árbitro: É no novo recorde mundial! (Corta pra Phineas, Candace e Stacy) Candace: A mamãe vai surtar quando souber disso (aperta os botões do celular) (O elevador do toboágua leva Candace) Candace: (gritos) (É lançada no toboágua) Candace: (gritos) Linda: (no celular) Alô? Candace: Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Linda: (desliga o celular) Alguém com um sotaque muito forte, foi engano. Candace: (gritos) Stacy: Eu posso ir agora? Phineas: Claro que sim (O elevador do toboágua leva Stacy) Phineas: O último freguês do dia. (O elevador leva Phineas) Stacy: Whoo-hoo! Phineas: Isso é que é diversão! (No Olho de Londres) Candace: Ah, são 04:15h! Mamãe já deve estar chegando. Mamãe, olha aqui em cima! (bate no vidro) Linda: Espero que as crianças tenham se divertido. (No todo do Big Ben) Doofenshmirtz: E chegou a hora! (Aperto o botão de um controle e o Big Ben começa a se mover verticalmente) Candace: Mãe, olha! Mãe, mãe! Stacy: (vê o Big Ben de mover) Ahn... Candace. Candace: Agora não Stacy. Stacy: Mas... Candace: Mãe, mãe! Doofenshmirtz: (risada maligna) (Perry entra em cena e dá um chute no queixo de Doof. Ele cai no Toboágua) Doofenshmirtz: (gritos) Ah, olha só, um tobogã de água. (O toboágua é destruído pelo movimento do Big Ben) Doofenshmirtz: Woo-hoo! Que legal! (Doof cai no chão) Dofenshmirtz: Ah, eu estava esperando espirar muita água. (Perry encerra o movimento do Big Ben) Stacy: Uau! Candace: Mãe! (O Olho de Londres para) Linda: Ah, aí vem as meninas. Candace: Mãe, você tem que ver... Linda: Ah eu adorei a sua roupinha. Candace: Você tem que ver aquilo! (Candace mostra o Big Ben em sua forma normal) Linda: O Big Ben! Que lindo. Candace: Mas, mas, mas... Winifred: E aí vem os meninos. (Phineas e Ferb chegam do Olho de Londres) Phineas: Oi mãe, você perdeu, foi divertido. Linda: Parece que foi mesmo. Bom, vamos pegar um táxi pra voltar pra casa. Phineas: Pelo visto a Candace e a Stacy fizeram compras. Ferb: Eu nunca vou entender a moda. Créditos Finais (À noite, o Agente 000 ainda está tentando chegar ao topo do Big Ben. Ele finalmente consegue chegar.) Agente 000: É, isso levou mais tempo que eu pensava. Espera... (olha o relógio de pulso com dificuldade) Eu preciso de um relógio maior. Categoria:Transcrições